


Saving Grace

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold goes to see his son everyday at the hospital but one day he's caught off guard when he meets a young woman named Belle French. She's full of light and love and makes him feel things he shouldn't. Can a girl like Belle even be real or has his lonely existence conjured her up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

**Saving Grace**

**Author's Note:** This is my Christmas present to all of my fans! Love you guys and I hope you enjoy _Saving Grace._

Today was a day like any other. He came by every afternoon after work around five fifteen sharp to see him, his son. He resided on floor three room 307 B, and he was dying unless he was given a heart transplant in the next three months. The odds of that happening in three months were slim since he'd been placed on a waiting list nine months long.

"Hello Mr. Gold how are you this afternoon?" the well groomed female nurse named Ruby greeted him as usual just like every day he visited. She was tall and slender with brown hair and painted red lips. She had piercing wolf like eyes and looked like she'd stepped out of _Vogue._

"I'm well and you?" he replied back courteously trying to sound as pleasant as possible. He knew where this was going. Ruby asked him out at least once a week.

"Just fine, my shift ends in a couple of hours, and I was wondering if you might want to get a cup of coffee or something?" She stated invitingly as she twirled a strand of hair flirtingly.

"No thanks. You know that I'm only here for one reason." He chided ignoring her completely and walking towards the elevator. He pushed the button for the third floor and waited for the ride.

He hadn't been in a relationship since his ex-wife Milah had divorced him ten years ago. He'd never really taken the time for them since his life revolved around _his son._ Bailey Gold was his son and the only family he had left. They had been inseparable since his boy was born.

Bailey had always had a feeble heart, but he'd outlived what the doctors had expected. He was only supposed to live to see his twelfth birthday, but he was now eighteen and had already beaten the odds of his condition.

Mr. Gold walked into the dimly lit fluorescent room to see him enraptured in a video game. He knocked lightly on the door almost causing him to drop the game boy.

"Dad you almost gave me a heart attack!" he winced, reaching for the discarded game.

"Could you not have chosen a better choice of wording?" he cringed at his unpleasant humor.

"Sorry." he apologized for being desensitized by his ailment.

"It's all right." He responded having a seat in the chair beside his bed.

"So which nurse asked you out today?" he teased, placing the game on his bedside table.

"Ruby." He said rolling his eyes

.

"She's the pretty one, and close to my age. Do you think she'd give me a chance?" Bailey teased causing him to scrunch his nose at that prospect.

"No." he said dryly, folding his hands in his lap.

"One day there's going to be someone you really like, and she's going to turn you down!" he shot at him.

"I doubt it." He smiled one of those smiles reserved completely for his boy.

"I think I'm right." He stated proudly.

"And why is that?" Mr. Gold sneered.

"Because I'm always right." he shrugged resulting in a flood of laughter.

~X~

Visiting hours were soon over as he walked into the dark parking garage to his car. He saw the most unusual thing as he approached his brown cadillac. There stood a girl fishing for her keys with a coat hanger.

"Stupid short arms!" she cursed under her breath as she tried effortlessly to retrieve her keys. Mr. Gold stood there for a moment watching this peculiar scene unfold before his eyes. The girl was about five foot two with dark chestnut curls. She looked like she was in her early twenties, with a small slender frame.

"May I help you miss?" Mr. Gold found himself offering. He had no idea why he was helping this stranger. It was no concern of his. The girl looked up at him vigilantly.

"I've locked my keys in my car and have no way to get home. Could you give me a ride? I don't live far." She said cautiously.

"Sure." He shrugged pointing in the direction of his car.

The girl hopped in on the passenger side and immediately buckled up. "Where do you live?" he asked starting the car.

"I live in Rose Creek apartments about a mile from here." She told him.

Mr. Gold looked at her rather surprised, "It's rather funny that we live in the same apartment complex."

"You live in Rose Creek apartments too?" she questioned, staring at him with big blue eyes that made his heart skip a beat.

"Yes but I've never seen you there before." He commented as he changed lanes.

"I just moved in a couple of weeks ago." She responded, flipping her hair our habitually.

"Well then where are you from?" he asked not sure why he was fishing for information from this girl, who was at least twenty years younger than him.

"I'm from the area, but I moved closer because my father is in the hospital." She informed him gazing at him inquisitively.

"I see." He said pulling into the apartment complex.

They walked up two flights of stairs until the girl confirmed that they were at her apartment. Mr. Gold watched as she emptied her pockets searching for her keys.

"I must have lost them." She sighed quietly staring at the floor.

"It's no big deal, why don't you come over to my place? I'll let you use the phone." He offered.

"Thanks but I don't want to trouble you. I'll just sleep outside my apartment tonight." She supplied in her thick musical accent as she curled in a ball beside the door.

"That's nonsense, you will stay with me tonight!" he blurted out regretting it moments later. He never offered charity to anyone, so why was he set on helping this stranger?

Her eyes lit up as she stood up and smiled at him like he'd just given her the greatest gift in the world, "Really?"

"Yes I insist." He affirmed, shoving his foot in his mouth again, leading her to his apartment and unlocking it.

"Thank you so much! I will pay you back for sure!" she chirped happily.

"That won't be necessary. You may sleep on the couch. There are clean linens in the closet, and I'll fetch you some clothes. You look to be about my former wife's size." He said curtly.

He came back to see her admiring his paintings hanging on the wall.

"How do you like my work?" he questioned startling her. She stepped away from a painting of a spinning wheel on the wall, clearing her throat shyly.

"You painted these?" she asked in admiration, meeting his gaze after a few moments of awkwardness.

"I did." He replied smiling faintly to the beauty, standing in his living room, gazing at paintings he'd never shared with anyone but his son.

"They're wonderful!" she beamed, stepping back intricately studying one of a handsome huntsman and his wolf with two different colored eyes.

"Thank you." He replied as he handed her the pajamas, stepping back a few steps to put space between them.

"Bathrooms down the hall for you to change in and use as you please. I will call someone to come unlock your car in the morning." He retorted before walking off.

"Belle." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" he inquired turning around.

"My name is Belle, Belle French. I forgot to introduce myself earlier." She stammered nervously, twirling a brown ringlet between her fingers.

"Richard Gold." He stated before retiring to his bedroom, wondering why she'd played upon his thoughts the entire night.

The following morning he awoke to a delightful aroma wafting into his bedroom. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the clock. It was five thirty in the morning. He could've slept another hour but decided to get up and investigate. He grabbed a bathrobe and draped it around his shoulders along with his gold tipped cane.

He walked in to find loads of food occupying the table from crepes, buttered toast, sausage, bacon, biscuits, and an assortment of fruit.

"You're up!" smiled Belle frying an egg.

"What's all this and where did this food come from?" he demanded, agitatedly to his house guest.

"I went shopping this morning and this is thank you for yesterday. You clearly never have a nice hot breakfast very much according to your food supply." She said, pointing to his bare cupboards.

"I live alone, so I don't need much food." He said dryly, giving her a questionable glance.

"Have a seat and partake of this spread!" she commanded scooting a chair under him and pushing him up to the table.

"Um thank you." He cleared his throat, eyeing all the delicacies.

Richard found himself loading his plate with food and wondering why the whole time. He had only met this girl yesterday and now she was cooking him breakfast!

"Would you like some orange juice?" she offered holding out the clear pitcher full of sloshing orange liquid.

"Sure." He said civilly as she filled his glass.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he probed as she continued to pile more food on the table.

"Of course I am!" she laughed filling her plate higher than his and finishing before he even took his first bite. He was appalled at how much one tiny girl could eat.

"Is it good?" she questioned, eyeing him curiously.

"Delicious." He nodded, taking a few solemn bites of toast.

Richard eyed the clock to see that it read six thirty, "I have to start getting ready for work but thanks for breakfast." He complimented her before leaving the table.

"You're welcome!" she chimed gathering up the dishes to wash.

"That's really unnecessary." He objected, holding out his hand to stop her.

"Someone has to clean up." She said, beginning to scrub syrup off of a former plate of pancakes.

"I'll do it after I get off work." He said, walking back towards his bedroom.

"I really see that happening." She giggled as she began to gather up more dishes, filling the sink with more soapy water.

Richard shrugged and went off to start a shower. He wasn't used to all this hospitality. Why had he bumped into her the previous night in the parking garage? There had to be some reason. He couldn't figure out why he was so drawn to her. He was almost sad to let her go, but he would never admit it.

They drove in silence back to the parking garage to find that her car was gone, "Where's your car?" he questioned.

"Oh it's all right I've already taken care of it." She replied, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Okay well where will you go from here?" he inquired, genuinely concerned for her well being. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I'm going to visit father, he's on the fourth floor and I usually spend time with him every day." She explained with a brilliant smile, sending his heart aflutter.

"Okay well be careful." He said before bidding her goodbye.

He could've swore when he drove off that he could see only a glimmer of light where she stood. Had it all been a dream? He felt like he was in a daze the rest of the day as he organized files and graded papers. He was an art teacher at a local high school in town. He didn't favor teaching all that much because he would rather work from home and paint but things had gotten a lot tighter with Bailey being in the hospital. He had taken the job to bring in the extra income to help out with her medical bills.

The students he taught had either taken the class for two reasons, they needed an elective to fill in the gap so they could graduate, or they had failed algebra and needed a quick filler course, so that they could pass for the year. Richard was very anal about grades and didn't pass anyone with an A unless they deserved it which would result in a few angry parents every semester lecturing him about how their precious son or daughter had never made less than an A in any course. He didn't care for politics and refused to pass a freeloader.

Richard walked into the hospital after a long day of work. It was Friday thankfully which meant he wouldn't have to see any hormonal adolescents for two days. Ruby didn't greet him today; instead she snubbed her nose at him. It was a relief not to draw any attention to himself. He was just about to walk into the elevator when Belle walked out.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She said startled by his entrance.

"I come here every afternoon." He said coolly, straightening his tie.

"Well I was just about to head home." She said softly averting her gaze , but he stopped her abruptly with his cane held out. She stared at him questionably until he spoke.

"Why don't you come over around seven, and I'll make dinner for you." He found himself offering without a second thought.

"You cook?" she quizzed, with a raised brow.

"A few dishes." He remarked, his cheeks tinting lightly.

"All right I'll see you at seven then." She said cheerfully prancing off.

Had he just asked her out? He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He had never dated anyone since Milah and for some reason he didn't want to mess this up. He sauntered off towards Bailey's room wondering what in the world he was going to do now. Bailey was reading an Avengers comic book when he stepped inside.

"How are you today papa?" he greeted his father warmly, closing the comic and putting it away.

"I'm fine." He responded without drawing any further details about his encounter with Belle.

"You seem different." he commented as he discarded the comic on his bedside table along with the others.

"I'm the same old me." He told him but he could see through his father's façade.

"What's her name?" he pressed, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Belle…" he whispered so he couldn't hear.

"What's that? You're going to have to speak louder!" he exclaimed, placing his hand up to his ear for the full effect.

"Her name is Belle! Why does it matter!?" he demanded, cheeks growing flustered.

"Because you're my papa." he pointed out with a wink.

"Do you have fun torturing me?" he groaned, running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair.

"Any chance I get." he snickered as he picked back up the discarded comic.

Richard had decided that he would make something simple but satisfactory. He was not a man of gourmet meals, and he knew if he'd tried to make one that it would end in a fiasco, so he settled on spaghetti. Who could go wrong with spaghetti? Richard had the table set, candles lit, and soft music playing by six forty-five. He took out a bottle of champagne from his chateau and set it in the middle of the table. Did she even drink or was she even old enough to drink? He was suddenly greeted by a soft knock at the door pulling him from his disarray of thoughts.

Richard walked to the door and opened it to reveal her standing there with her hair pulled back, wearing a dark crimson dress that came to her knees, with diamond studs in her ears. She wore black heels and carried a black handbag.

"Wow you look stunning." He complimented unable to stop staring at her perfect figure.

"Thank you." She blushed profusely at his wandering gaze.

"I had no idea what I should wear, so I dressed up." She told him.

"Well you look amazing. Why don't you step into my kitchen?" he said invitingly, offering her his hand.

"I'd love to!" she smiled walking into the kitchen with him.

"It looks lovely and smells good!" she sighed, sniffing the air of floating aromas.

"Let's just hope it tastes good!" Richard remarked as he pulled a chair out for her.

"What a gentleman you are Mr. Gold!" she applauded as he sat down across from her.

"I try." He shrugged as he uncorked the champagne bottle.

"Would you like some?" he offered, wondering if she was the proper age or not. Perhaps they should have discussed her age before he asked her out…

"I'd love some!" she smiled holding out her glass. He filled her glass until it bubbled and fizzed leaving a mauve froth on the sides of the glass.

"Would you like a toast?" he suggested holding out his glass.

"Yes to a long happy and healthy life!" she said raising her glass into the air.

"To a long happy and healthy life!" he repeated clacking his glass against hers.

They ate dinner peacefully as she chatted away about her life and all the places she'd been. She told him how she was hoping to settle down here and make a life for herself and that she hated moving from place to place.

"You know you really can cook!" she complimented as she took another bite of spaghetti. He noticed a little sauce on her upper lip; he immediately took his napkin and wiped her lip gently.

"Sorry sometimes my mouth tends to run a little faster than I can chew." She blushed.

"That's all right. I'm just glad you like my cooking." He chuckled, thankful she wasn't sprawled out on the floor from food poisoning.

"So do you have any family that lives around here?" she inquired taking another bite of her spaghetti.

"I have a son who stays in the same hospital as your father, his name is Bailey." He replied taking a sip of his champagne, eyes darkening.

"I'm very sorry." She said softly touching his hand gently. He was quiet startled by her gesture and did what he felt like doing all night. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair, with one hand placed on the small of her back, he dipped her back into a mesmerizing kiss. She fell smoothly into his arms as he pulled at the tie in her hair as it fell fluidly around her shoulders. He carried her bridal style into the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed, leaving soft trails of kisses down her neck.

He stopped and looked deeply into her sapphire eyes. She said nothing but her eyes said everything and that was the only confirmation he needed. She never had to say anything to tell him that she was his, he knew by every gentle kiss and touch she imparted. He was like a thirsty deer that panted for a drink, and she was his brook. The love they made that night felt like a cleansing rain to his soul washing away the pain he felt. He knew for one night that he could cast away all his cares of tomorrow and just let love in.

Richard awoke the following morning to his blaring alarm clock. He hit it with his fist attempting to shut it off. He reached out to touch her supple skin, but he only felt cold air. He opened his eyes to see that she wasn't there so he immediately jumped up to hunt for her. He searched every nook and cranny of his apartment, but she was nowhere to be found. He noticed she'd left her black purse lying on the couch. He knew he shouldn't be nosey but why would she leave her purse? He looked inside to find a dead cell phone, a set of car keys, a broken mirror, an empty tube of lipstick and a wallet. He opened the wallet to find a small calendar that was more than three years old, old pictures of her and an expired driver's license. Why did she have all this junk in her purse for? It made no sense. He grabbed his keys and started his car and headed to the hospital. He ran into the front lobby and looked Ruby in the eye.

"Ruby how many patients do you have on the fourth floor?" he demanded, a hunted look in his eyes.

"There are lots Mr. Gold, why?" she questioned rather baffled by his sudden entrance.

"I'm looking for an older man with a daughter that comes by to visit every day!" He replied hastily.

"That describes many of our patients Mr. Gold." She remarked icily.

"Ruby his daughter has brown hair and an accent you wouldn't soon forget." He described her in perfect detail, still envisioning her longing gazes from a night spent in throes of unbridled passion.

"What's her name?" Ruby inquired sifting through some files.

"Belle French." He remarked curtly, tapping his cane to ease his nerves.

"Mr. Gold the only Belle French I know in this hospital is a patient here." She said, giving him a perturbed look.

"What do you mean!?" he countered, reaching across the desk, grabbing her by her collar, eyeing her dangerously.

"Belle started visiting her father in the hospital about four years ago. She was very cheerful and the entire staff adored her. Her father was a cancer patient here. Belle was on her way here one afternoon after school as always. She was crossing the street and was hit head on by a car. She's been in a coma ever since. The doctors aren't sure if she will ever wake up." Ruby explained regretfully, pushing him away gently.

Richard felt as if he'd been shot in the head and remembered it. " are you okay?" Ruby countered but it was a long time before he spoke.

"Yes I had the wrong person. Sorry…" He said shaking it off and walking towards the double doors.

"Wait Mr. Gold!" Ruby shouted before catching up to him.

He spun around to look at her, "I'm not really sure what's going on here but if you're interested, the Belle French I was referring to is in room 208 A. She doesn't get many visitors and I'm sure would love some company." She informed him.

"We'll see." He said before walking out into the crisp cold air. He needed to clear his head and figure out if he was crazy or if this was anything short of a miracle. He didn't believe in miracles. He didn't visit Bailey in over a week. He just couldn't bring himself to walk into that phantom dwelling. Had the beautiful lively young woman he had made love to been an apparition? One day he could take it no longer and knew he could not run from her forever.

He walked quietly into room 208A to see a girl hooked up to dozens of monitors and wires. He walked to her bedside and examined her features. Her hair was chestnut brown and very long. She had long finger nails and soft porcelain skin. He reached out to touch her face gently, stroking her cheek lightly. It was her.

Richard didn't try to figure it out, he just went with it. He began visiting her often, reading to her, and talking to her hoping that one day she would wake up and one day she did. He walked in one day to see her sitting up in bed looking out the window.

"Belle…" her name a prayer on his lips, his cane clacking on the ground.

She turned around to face him with her hands in her lap. He longed to run to her and throw his arms around her, but he didn't want to frighten her.

"You're the man from my dreams." She breathed staring at him with her brilliant blue irises filled with thousands of questions.

"It wasn't a dream." He smiled walking to her and gently touching her hand.

"What a peaceful dream I've been having. Is this a dream?" she asked in wonderment, taking in her surroundings.

"No this is real sweetheart." He replied feeling tears roll down his cheeks.

"Do I know you? " She remarked, gazing at him inquisitively.

"No but you will…" he said, reaching out to touch her tearfully, wrapping her in his arms.

The next few weeks Belle was required to learn to walk again and relearn the simple things she had forgotten. She had no living family left it turned out and no place to go, so he moved her in with him immediately.

"Come on Richard let's go see Bailey!" Belle said impatiently tapping her foot.

"I'm coming." He reported as he put his coat on, grabbing hold of his cane.

"I'm so glad they found a donor for her." she said happily, clinging to his frame.

"Me too and you know what else?" he looked at her, his eyes overflowing with love for the woman who'd brought love and light back into his life.

"What?" she inquired gazing at him fondly.

"I'm glad I found you." He told her kissing her lips softly, touching her cheek with the back of his hand affectionately.

"Me too." She smiled as they both walked outside arm and arm. It had begun to snow rebirthing a new life for all of them.

_The End_

_**A/AN: You may find this story to be a bit unusual but if you've seen the movie Charlie St. Cloud you would totally understand. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I have especially loved writing it. I hope you all very Merry Christmas!** _


End file.
